Bad Girls Club
by iLoveJamesMaslow
Summary: The Odyssey School. A charter school for rebels. Its mission is to train parents' wild children to become "good boys and girls." Yeah, right.!
1. OC App

**I have an idea for a new story that I think would be pretty cool. Before anyone asks (and because I can't wait to tell), it is based off of the behavior of my Chorus class today because we had a substitute. Everybody was off the chain.! Including me.! (Which is definitely a first.) Anyways… I'm gonna need three girls for Logan, James, and Kendall.**

**Here's a little summary:**

**The Odyssey School. A charter school for rebels. The mission of this fine establishment is to train parents' wild children to become "good boys and girls." Yeah, right.! **

**All of the children are bad, but the absolute worst group of kids would have to be First Period, Mixed Chorus. Well, it used to be mixed. Now it's all girls. The guys dropped out because singing isn't "cool." After seeing the girls at their worst, Mr. West, the chorus teacher, decides to stay for the rest of the day, and then quit. The next day in class, the girls get an extremely hot surprise.**

**Sorry if the summary sucks, but believe me the story will be much better.! **

**P.S. Carlos is taken by yours truly. =)**

**P.P.S. Their uniform is white, red, or black collared shirts with black or khaki pants or skirts.**

**Application:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age/Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing style (outside of school): **

**Why was your character sent to The Odyssey School (drugs, alcohol, sex, robbery, violence, etc.): **

**How would your character spice up the uniform they have to wear?: **

**What extracurricular activity are they involved with at school?: **

**Family/Background:**

**BTR Boy (Logan, James, or Kendall):**

**Other:**

_**MY APPLICATION:**_

**Name: Krista Dossie**

**Nickname: **

**Age/Birthday: 15 / June 21st**

**Appearance: Caramel skin tone. Shoulder-length, dark brown hair, but sometimes wears extensions, so that it stops below her bust-line. Light brown eyes. Nice boobs, butt, etc. Short for her age. 5'2".**

**Personality: Krista is funny, sarcastic, vindictive, indecisive, witty, and non-confrontational. Also, she's kind of obsessed with money, power, appearance, chocolate, and orange soda.**

**Clothing style (outside of school): ****goth (only because the skirts & stuff are cute), jeggings, cardigans, flowy skirts, vests, dresses, short-shorts, tank tops**

**Why was your character sent to The Odyssey School (drugs, alcohol, sex, robbery, violence, etc.): ****She was always "disturbing the peace" as the cops put it everywhere she went. It would be fine until someone said something she didn't like or caught an attitude with her. Sex was another one of her issues. She would lie to her parents and say she was staying after school for dance team practice, but she would actually be at some boys house. And sometimes in the hallways and bathrooms at school, she would be with a guy.**

**How would your character spice up the uniform they have to wear?: Wears this one pair of huge silver hoop earrings, lip gloss, ties, & high heels. Also, she wears whatever color shirt she wants underneath the dress code shirt and adds accessories according to that color.**

**What extracurricular activity are they involved with at the school?: Cheerleader, French club, and she's the vice president of the student council.**

**Family/Background: ****She is half French/ half African-American. Cheral (mom), Harvey (dad), Max (little brother; 10 years old), Cameron (little brother; 3 years old). She was born in Brooklyn, New York, but her family relocated to be closer to her grandparents after her grandfather had a stroke because her mom had to help her grandma take care of him.**

**BTR Boy: Carlos **

**Other: ****Her** **secret dream that she's never told anyone is to become a marine biologist.**

**Thank you! I think I'll make the deadline tomorrow afternoon. The only reason it's so early is because Big Time Rush OC contest do a million times better than any other category. I may change it to Friday or Saturday depending on how many applicants there are. But keep that in mind. Remember to be creative!**

-Shauna Leslie-Maslow


	2. Results!

Greetings, earthlings.! So, I just wanna say that it was so freaking hard to choose.! Honestly, I had to do it over about fifty times. I decided that I will be using everybody's character at some point and I'll make sure to give them some 1 on 1 time with the guy of their choice! Does that sound ok? Let me know if it doesn't, and then I'll change it up. But for now, I'll leave it like that.

And now, here's what you've been waiting for:

**Kendall's Love Interest**: Aura Rosella Crowned _**by**_** Nightlydawn**

**James' Love Interest**: Lauren Elizabeth Gavore _**by**_** Kaleidoscope of Colors**

**Logan's Love Interest**: Nicole Rose Chacon _**by**_** DNOBSESSED**

Again, EVERYONE'S CHARACTER WILL HAVE SOME MOMENTS WITH THEIR GUYS! I'll try my very hardest! But definitely everyone's character will be used at some point.!

I have a good part of Chapter 1 written, but I don't know how long it'll take me to finish. So just keep your eyes peeled! Thank you for all your submissions, and I hope you continue to read the story!


	3. The Snack Pack Is Whack

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: **_**I do not own Big Time Rush... I just rent them. ;) Aura, Lauren, and Nicole belong to their rightful owners. The only things I own are: Krista Dossie, The Odyssey School, and anything or anyone major that you don't recognize.**

**Chapter One:**

"**The Snack Pack Is Whack"**

"He did what now?"

Krista Dossie stood in front of the mirror of the first floor girl's bathroom "fixing" her uniform, hair, and makeup. She did this every morning to kill time before her first class. And to avoid the hall monitors' pissy attitudes. With her today, one of her best friends, Lauren Gavore. Who currently looked like she would explode if she didn't get out what she was trying to say. Krista urged her to continue because their school was already short on custodial staff and there was no guarantee that Lauren would get hosed off the walls.

"Mr. West totally quit yesterday."

Krista moved her bangs over to the side and flipped them up with her emergency curling irons. "And how would you know? We didn't have his class yesterday."

"I know people," Lauren stated simply, hopping onto the counter.

"What happened after that?" Krista was now combing through the rest of her hair, being careful of the extensions that she had in.

"He said he'd be in and out today, but someone new is gonna be teaching us. Wanna go see who it is?"

"You know it!" Krista laughed. "New teacher means more fun is on the way. Just let me look in the mirror real fast."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she watched Krista twirl around in front of the mirror. As usual, she looked awesome. She always did. Her only curse is that she's obsessed with appearance, so she always thought _something_ was out of place.

But right now, nothing was. In her black boots, khaki mini-skirt, red button-down, and black tie, Lauren thought her friend looked like the furthest thing from a good girl. And that was the whole point.

Lauren and Krista were now in the gym building, where all the Fine Arts classrooms were located. Chorus was on one end of the hall, Band on the other. People who aren't in a Fine Arts class use this hallway from time to time as well. Whether it's for a quicker way to class or a place to hide when they're skipping, it's being used.

"Is there a reason why we're just standing here?" Lauren asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Krista just stood there, smirking. "Wait for it."

Then, as if it had been rehearsed, two boys exited the band room, yelling. "Hey, sexy!"

Krista turned on her heel, smiling widely. Lauren mimicked her actions after recognizing the boys' voices.

Trey Means and Jamal Jenkins. Without a doubt, the two hottest guys in school. Actually, _sexiest _would be a more accurate description. Trey was a senior and one of three drum majors for the marching band, so he could pretty much have any girl he wanted. He had been the cause of several catfights in the last two weeks alone. It gives new meaning to the phrase _I'd kill for him to be my boyfriend_.

Jamal was also a senior, but he didn't cause as many problems as Trey did as far as girls went. He plays tenor saxophone in the band and is on the boys' step team. Every other morning when the girls had chorus, the guys would meet up with them on this hallway and they would just stand around listening to music and just goofing off. Today was pretty much the same as any other. The only difference was that their time was cut short because their bus was kind of late.

"What's going on, guys?" Lauren made her way over to Jamal and gave him a hug.

Trey had his arm over Krista's shoulder and was playing with the collar of her shirt. "Nothin' much. But we did come up with a name for our little crew."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling to students that they had five minutes to get to class before they were considered late and had to report to hallway sweep (another stupid invention) and get a detention.

Krista grabbed her tote bag that was leaning against the wall and slung it over her shoulder. "And what is it?"

"The Snack Pack." Jamal had a confident smile on his face because he felt it was the best idea on the face of the Earth.

Lauren and Krista turned to look at their "boyfriends" with a blank expression on their faces. They could have come up with any other name in the world, but they chose that one? When they picked the name... were they hungry? Or is there some sort of freaky meaning behind it that they don't know about yet? With Trey and Jamal ... anything is possible.

Krista moved Trey's hand from around her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down at the shorter girl and gave an innocent enough response. "What?"

"What in the hell are we gonna look like sayin' that crap if we get jumped?" She pushed Trey back a little so that she could see him in his entirety, without having to strain her neck looking up.

"I have no idea," Trey said. He looked over at Jamal who was feigning interest in something on the ceiling to avoid any type of confrontation, but eventually looked up.

"We didn't think it through?"

"Exactly." Lauren said, looking at her cell phone screen. She had just gotten a text from Nicole, one of the other girls in Chorus. Without a single word to one of the people she had been talking to or looking up from her phone, she began walking down the hallway towards the Chorus room. "Bye Jamal."

Krista called after her. "Where ya goin'?"

Lauren gestured toward the open double doors that lead into their classroom. "To class. Nicole said she has something to show me. Are you coming?"

Krista glanced at the wall clock which showed the time to be 8:14 and let out a sigh. She didn't really _want_ to leave Trey, but she knew she _had_ to because it would take her over a minute to get to the other end of the hallway. Especially wearing heels. She stood on her toes and gave Trey a quick peck on the cheek before following her best friend.

Halfway to their destination, the girls saw Mr. West standing in the doorway, his hand on the knob. "Will you ladies be joining us for class today or not?"

"Calm down, baldy." Krista rolled her eyes and picked up her pace just a tad. "We'll get there when we get there."

His entire face turned as red as a tomato. He took a deep breath before responding. "Well when you do... turn right back around and head to hallway sweep."

Then, almost as if the entire exchanged was being listened to, the bell rang. They were officially late to class. They ran the short distance left to the door and began banging on it as hard as their perfectly manicured hands would allow them.

"Come on, Mr. West!" Lauren yelled. "You should be used to the jokes by now!"

Krista began using the heel of her boot to add to the noise. "LET US IN!"

Mr. West came out of the little office he had in the classroom carrying a medium-sized box. He sat it by the door and just stared at Lauren and Krista. A smug grin came across his face. "No."

"Mr. West you're acting like a child. You know you need us." Lauren folded her arms across her chest.

"Please," he scoffed. "The last thing I need is two disrespectful, bratty teenagers disrupting my place of music."

Krista looked the teacher right in his eyes. "True. But you do need good singers. And we're the best. You want us to make a good impression on your replacement don't you?"

His eyes narrowed and Krista knew that he was wondering how in the heck a student found out about something like that. Truth be told, she had a knack for hearing things she wasn't supposed to. That's how she's helped her friends dump their cheating boyfriends before the guys got a chance to leave them for the other girl, but that's another story.

Mr. West reluctantly pushed open the door just enough to let them through. Once they were past him, he picked up that box he had been holding and stormed from the room, probably on the way to his car. Suddenly all eyes were on Lauren and Krista as they made their way to the seats at the top of the risers. The click-clack of their heels seemed a million times louder in the eerily silent room, but they ignored it best they could. Besides, there was something _way _more important in the room at that moment. Well... someone. Six someones, to be exact. Four guys that looked about their age, a lady that reminded Krista of her older sister, and a big dude that Lauren was completely creeped out by.

Lauren sat down in her chair, but her eyes never left those of the guy's who was creeping her out. With Lauren and Krista finally seated, the man decided to continue discussing whatever he was before he had been interrupted by them. Tuning him out, Krista leaned over to her friend, Aura, in an attempt to get some answers.

"_Who is he?_" she whispered in her ear.

Aura replied after five seconds of silence. "_Our new Chorus teacher, Gustavo Rocque and his assistant, Kelly. Now shh!_"

"_What could you possibly be so interested in? He's not saying anything but a bunch of crap."_

"_I'm not listening to him,_" Aura rolled her eyes. "_I'm checking out the talent over there._"

Krista laughed once and gave all four guys the once-over. "_Girl, which one? All of 'em sexy!"_

"_The blonde. And tell Nicole and Lauren to get out their phones._"

After pulling out her pink Blackberry, Krista tapped Lauren on the shoulder. "_Tell Nicky to get her cell out."_

Lauren nodded and passed the message on to Nicole. Within seconds, the four girls all had their cell phones out and were about to engage in a "deep" conversation that no one else would have a clue about. They did that all the time. It was a routine started by no one other than Nicole herself. Since she started the little tradition, it only seemed fair that she sent out the very first text. Smiling widely, she began tapping the keys on her touch screen and pressed send almost immediately. The three phones surrounding her vibrated simultaneously.

The message read: _**I am n heaven.! && lovin' it.!**_

All of the girls giggled and Aura replied first.

_**Me 2.! u know i like em blonde.! Lol.**_

Lauren had to ask the most perverted question, but it did get them thinking.

_**Shoe sizes, anyone.?**_

Krista rolled her eyes at her friends, but stole a quick glance at all of their feet.There was only one thing she _could_ say.

_**Heyyyyyy. && hello mental pictures ;) *drool***_

The message plus the face Krista was making made them all burst into laughter, not caring who heard. They were doubled over in their chairs, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"EXCUSE ME!" Gustavo yelled, looking directly at the giggly girls. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

Krista, Lauren, Nicole, and Aura looked at each other wide-eyed. They were completely shocked after hearing the man yell. They had made an impression, that's for sure, but it wasn't a good one.

**Sorry it took fifty million years to post. I was worried about it not being long enough & I didn't have much inspiration. But after the day I had today... that's all over.**

**Read&review.**


	4. Meeting the Guys

**Please don't kill me! *hides behind James Maslow***

**I am really truly sorry! There wasn't inspiration coming from anywhere because my Chorus class actually started behaving for a short while, which shocked me to the MAX! The 'good' them don't seem to be going anywhere for a while, so I'm just gonna have to learn to do without. I hope this chapter serves as an apology.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, James and I have some business to attend to. *pulls out a pair of handcuffs***

_**DISCLAIMER**_: **I do not own Big Time Rush… I just rent them. ;) Aura, Lauren, and Nicole belong to their rightful owners. The only things I own are: Krista Dossie, the Odyssey School, and anything or anyone major that you don't recognize.**

**Chapter Two:**

"**Meeting the Guys"**

Ever hear of the phrase 'Looks can kill'? Well, if there's any truth to that statement at all, there are four teenage girls who certainly would be dead, buried, and decomposing by now. Gustavo stared daggers at them for several moments, without blinking, and approached them, inch by inch. The whole thing was reminding Krista of something out of _Wild Kingdom_. He was the lion and they were the helpless baby gazelle.

"Please don't eat me!" Lauren yelled. She was using her tote bag to shield her face and kicking her legs wildly. Honestly, she looked like she was having what Nicole liked to call a "spaz attack."

"Ignore her," Nicole said. "The drama queen is going to CUT IT OUT now!" And with those words she delivered a quick smack to Lauren, who immediately stilled.

Finally, Gustavo was able to form a coherent sentence. And surprisingly, it was calm. "What was the last thing you worked on in here?"

"Uhm… 'Heal the World' and… 'Earth Song'." Aura snapped her fingers as the song titles finally came to her. "Both by Michael Jackson."

"Got the music right here!" The girls and Gustavo heard Kelly call from across the room. She had traded in her ever present clipboard with a moderately thick stack of red and white booklets. She was still sporting the Blackberry, though.

A plan had been forming in Krista's head from the moment Kelly said the word "music." Her friends took note of the sly grin on her face. Nicole was the one to actually speak, though they all felt the same.

"Don't even think about it!" Nicole whisper-yelled.

"Fine, I'll just do it, then!" She flipped her hair over her shoulders, wet her lips, and made her way over to the four guys, whose name's they still didn't know yet. On the way, Krista grabbed the booklets from Kelly, quickly saying something about her taking care of it and not to worry.

She felt Lauren, Nicole, and Aura's eyes watching her every move. As she closed the distance between herself and the guys' group, she decided to put a little "pep" in her step. Krista thought of her favorite song, which was _California Gurls_ by Katy Perry, and strutted to the chorus. The guys all looked up at her simultaneously.

Three of them looked terrified – _Nervous _would actually be a better description – while the remaining one wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he looked downright smug. He grabbed Krista's free hand and lightly kissed it.

"I'm James, I'm in a band. And you have no idea how many times I've dreamt of a moment like this."

Krista forced a laugh to ease the awkwardness of the moment. "Big Time Rush, right? I love you guys. Anyways… do you need the music?"

No response.

Krista dropped a booklet onto James' lap. "Can you tell them what I said, please?"

"Just give 'em the music. They'll be fine."

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos came to just as promised. Each boy gave the girl in front of them a small thank you, but Carlos was having a tiny bit of trouble. Whenever he tried to speak, he would get tongue-tied and just end up stuttering. On another guy, Krista would have thought this weird, but it helped a little that Carlos was… well… adorable.

"It's okay, I understand," Krista giggled. "You're welcome."

And with that, she dropped a booklet in his lap, pinched his cheek, and went on distributing music to the rest of the class.

{*******}

It took Gustavo around thirty minutes to get the class settled and to get started due to the fact that no one really knew for sure how the parts were divided up. Mr. West returned once more, so Kelly had asked him. And that's how they got to where they were now.

Gustavo, sitting at the piano in the middle of the room, flipping through the music, had one last question. "Who does the solo at the beginning of 'Heal the World'?"

Everyone's head snapped toward Aura, who was texting with her phone in her lap. When she finally looked up, her eyes widened.

"Why the hell is everybody looking over here?"

Lauren placed a hand on Aura's shoulder. "No need to play dumb, girl. You already know what we're talking about."

"I honestly don't. I wasn't paying attention."

"The solo…?"

She sighed. "What about it?"

"Get ready 'cuz we're about to run the song."

Aura rolled her eyes, placed her purse and cell phone in her chair when she stood up, and descended the risers. She stood behind the music stand that was set up right next to the piano. The sheet music was already there for her. After nodding to Gustavo, he began playing the introduction. Finishing the counts in her head, she started singing.

_There's a place in your heart_

_And I know that it is love_

_And this place could be much_

_Brighter than tomorrow._

_And if you really try_

_You'll find there's no need to cry_

_In this place, you'll feel _

_There's no hurt or sorrow._

Then, she stopped. The solo was done. She looked over at Lauren, Nicole, and Krista, who were smiling. That had to be a good sign. But it couldn't have been because no one else was saying anything. She knew she shouldn't have done this. Aura was on the verge of tears until all of a sudden, out of nowhere, everyone began clapping.

"Thank you," she said to her classmates. "Gustavo, can I sit down now?"

"Go ahead."

On her way back to her seat, she saw Kendall – Krista _finally_ told them their names – smile at her and she almost tripped up the risers… almost. The last thing she needed to do was humiliate herself in front of the guy.

{*******}

The time was 9:30 AM. There were only 29 minutes remaining in that period. Everyone was still congratulating Aura on how well she sang the solo. Gustavo had gotten a call over the intercom about two minutes ago, informing him that the attendance had not been submitted. So he and Kelly were in the office figuring out how to do that. The students were pretty much doing whatever. Krista had gotten Lauren, Nicole, and Aura to come with her and talk to Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos.

Each girl was sitting next to or near their crush, chatting it up. As they laughed at something the guys said, they thought maybe, just maybe, Chorus wasn't bad after all.

**And that's the second chapter. Read & review.**

**~Shauna Leslie-Maslow~**


	5. First Day of Classes Pt 1

**Three years later….. Here's chapter three.**

**I have no excuse. I just got majorly stuck on this story and I actually lost the book I had written the start to this chapter in. Turns out, it was in Texas with my aunt. In the back of the closet of the room I stayed in when I lived with her my 10****th**** grade year. Kind of crazy.**

**But anyway, here's the chapter.**

It was 1st period Economics. The only class that Lauren, Aura, Nicole, and Krista all had _together_. It was the most time they had all day (not including lunch) to socialize. With that being said, all their grades were significantly low in this course. But you didn't need Economics to graduate, did you?

Nicole was attempting to copy down the notes on the Powerpoint that their teacher, Mr. Hargett, was reviewing with them. Her writing was interrupted by a flying paperball to the head. Rolling her eyes, she turned to look over her shoulder. It was Aura who had been trying to get her attention. She was the only person they knew of that was too lazy to walk forward two desks and tap her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Nicole asked with a frustrated sigh. She placed her purple gel pen on the desk and turned so that she was completely facing Aura.

Aura pulled out an removed an earbud and pulled her iPod from where it was resting – the front cover of her binder. "Guess what I'm listening to."

"What?"

She smirked as she extended her arm, holding the iPod where she was sure the screen was visible to Nicole. "Big Time Rush!"

"Really? Them again?"

"Yes, them again." Aura mocked the way Nicole responded. She finally pulled the other earbud from her ear. "You can't honestly tell me they're not ten times more appealing to you now that they're here."

That logic couldn't be argued with. Well… maybe it could, but Nicole wasn't in the mood to do that just yet. She was still feeling some type of buzz due to a certain boy. His name may or may not be Logan Mitchell. And he may o;r may not be the cutest boy in the universe to her.

Nicole turned back around in her desk effectively ending the conversation. "No comment."

Aura rolled her eyes at Nicole before ripping another sheet of paper from her binder and balling it up. She was just about to bounce it off of Krista's head, but was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling that it was time to change classes. She remained in her seat as she watched her friends gather their things. Her next class was next door, so there was no hurry at all.

"Jamal, stop," Lauren murmured, attempting to push the boy away from her, but failing miserably. "I gotta get to class."

Jamal ignored the girl whom he had pressed against the lockers and continued planting kisses along her neck. "Why?"

It's not that she wasn't enjoying it – because she was – but her computer class was on the other end of the universe and she could not afford another trip to hallway sweep. Her mom was on her ass enough already. And on top of that, as promiscuous as she was, hallway PDA (with at least twenty teachers eyeballing you) just wasn't her cup of tea.

At the exact moment she was going to give Jamal an answer, she noticed James, in all his godlike glory, walk by where she and Jamal were. Lauren couldn't help but notice that he looked a tad lost. She shoved Jamal off of her, sending him stumbling into the middle of the hallway. He was giving her a fucked up looked, but at the moment, she didn't give a damn. She followed behind him as fast as her legs would allow. She was able to catch up to him when he stopped briefly to check the room numbers.

"What room ya lookin' for?" Lauren asked as she fell into step alongside him.

James' eyes quickly went to the schedule he was holding, then back to Lauren. "Ms. Tate, Room 43."

"Looks like we have Computer Applications together. Just follow me. It's in the vocational building."

Krista made it through the door of her Literature class right as the bell rang. Everyone was already in their seats, textbooks and paper out, ready to learn. That being said, she drew more attention to herself, much like that morning in Chorus.

"Sorry, Ms. Showers," she whispered and made her way to her seat in the very back of the class.

Her heart stopped for half a second when she saw who was seated next to her. Carlos Garcia. He looked so damn adorable doodling away in his notebook. Krista took a seat next to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled when he looked up at her.

"You know this is an Honors class, right?"

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't be here at all. Trust me."

Krista raised an eyebrow at his expression. "Why are you guys here, anyway?"

"It's Logan and Kelly's fault. But mostly Logan's."

"Logan? Really? He doesn't seem like a shit starter. How is it their fault, though?"

"Gustavo took the job, Kelly suggested we get the 'real high school experience' and Logan agreed when he could have protested like the rest of us."

"Well that's true," Krista said, pulling and ink pen from her totebag. "But it's not _that_ bad here, I swear. It takes a minute, but you'll get used to it pretty fast."

Ms. Showers was now standing in front of the class, behind her podium. Her teacher's edition of the literature book was open in front of her. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you're all as excited as I am to start _Romeo & Juliet _today."

"Yaaaaaay," Krista muttered sarcastically. Then she looked at Carlos and mouthed, "Shoot. Me."

He laughed as he flipped to a clean page in his notebook and took notes on the introduction just as Ms. Showers had instructed them to do.

**Really lame ending, I know. Don't kill me. Hopefully you all that subscribed to this story haven't given up on it and see this update. Leave a review and check out my other works. (:**

**Much love,**

**Shauna De La Rosa. 3 xx**


End file.
